Caminando a Casa
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Mako es un Omega que vive en la calle con su hermano Alfa. Siempre haciendo lo que se deba para poder comer, vestir y vivir.


Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

Mako sabia tres cosas, ninguna de ellas relacionada con felicidad. Es más, siquiera el poder acurrucarse con su hermano pequeño le dejaba descansar. Bolin roncaba por el frio, por el hambre, por muchas cosas en sueños se quejaba, pero, mientras él dormía, Mako pensaba como era que conseguiría que estuvieran vivos un día más.

Las calles no eran seguras para los niños sin manada. Los techos y callejones no ofrecían refugio alguno. Los adultos era peligro en sonrisas irritadas y modos desleales. No todos pero lastimosamente, de esas escorias, se las topaba a montón y todos los días. Mako aprendió a que si ninguna manada de huérfanos los quería, entonces debería de estar bajo la tutela de alguien. Shin no era un buen hombre, ni lo pretendía. Cobraba altas tasas a los comerciantes por su protección, y siempre se llenaba la boca diciendo que tenía a la policía comprada.

Pero el sujeto era mejor que el terror de dormir a la intemperie del parque central y no despertar porque alguien le había sacado los riñones para venderlos en el mercado negro.

Con él por lo menos sabía lo que le esperaba.

Golpes, atracos, espionaje… otras cosas, pero, Bolin estaba bien. Comía lo que podía y por supuesto que era lo mejor que conseguirían.

Habían nacido en la nación Tierra. No tenía recuerdos sobre la cosa. Los olores o las paredes, se desvanecían como el humo. Nada… ciudad republica les había arrebatado el presente y el futuro.

-Tengo hambre – Susurro Bolin en sueños… babeando para después poner la cara de felicidad más grande en la semana, la que le estrujo el estómago a Mako… pues al menos en sueños su hermanito podía comer lo que deseaba…. Falsamente llenándose.

Mako se acurruco contra el pecho de su hermano, para que pudiera cubrirlo con la bufanda que su padre les dejo. Una colcha era suficiente por ahora. Ambos eran algo pequeños… Mako alcanzo a dormir un par de horas más antes de que Shin fuera a levantarlo.

Mako se despidió de su hermanito. Le beso la frente sucia y le dejo dormir.

-Es un novato – Dijo Shin. Mako trago saliva, esos novatos eran siempre un riesgo – Despreocupa, Mako, no va hacerte nada. Creo. No sé. Me lo recomendaron ahora que salió de otra de las bandas de la nación Agua. Es un lobo según me dijeron. Te digo que no sé pero seguro que comprende que no debe de ir a más. Te pagaré cuando regreses. Y ya sabes. No se lo dejes simple. Hazlo sudar.

Mako trago duro.

Dicho novato media el uno ochenta y pesaba puro musculo. La cara la tenía atizada de cicatrices y se notaba que no le gustaba la prueba de ingreso a la Triada. Veía a Mako como un charal mal cosido. Como si él fuera el bufón que debía de aplastar y hacerlo fuera tan asqueroso que la idea no le gustaba.

-Bueno, Foca no sé qué – Siguió Shin. Mako anoto el sobrenombre de mierda del sujeto y detallo en el largo cabello trenzado, típico de los guerreros del Agua – Es simple. Este es Mako – Mako asintió sin verle más, estaba ocupado tronando su cuello y estirando las piernas. Debía de hacer calentamiento si es que Shin deseaba que presentara algo de lucha. Mako no se hacía ilusiones, sabía de antemano que esa mole de carne le ganaría – Mako correrá por toda la ciudad. Tu deber es atraparlo. El cómo lo hagas es tu bronca. Puedes usar lo que quieras, sólo debes de traerme a Mako vivo y sin lesiones duraderas – Allí estaba lo que Mako detestaba – Seguro que puedes atrapar a un mocoso.

-¿Eso es todo? – Focadoscolmillos escupió – Es un saco de huesos.

Shin ensancho su maligna sonrisa.

-Si lo haces antes de las cinco de la mañana, estas dentro. Pero si no, me deberás de pagar cincuenta grandes, por desperdiciar mi tiempo – Mako salió corriendo y Focadoscolmillos tardo en entender que la competencia había comenzado – En serio, Mako puede ser compacto pero es una rata callejera. Sabe de escondites y sabe de escapar.

Mako salto sobre los escombros de la construcción y piso el lodo, casi cayéndose… debía de llegar a un lugar donde no dejara rastro. Se coló por entre el rejado abierto de una casa y cruzo el patio trasero que llevaba a un callejón en la ciudad, donde el restaurante arrojaba sus desperdicios. Subió al tejado, donde tenía una excelente vista de todos. Su plan era esperar.

Estaba aburrido.

Cuando paso una hora de la búsqueda, Mako diviso un chorro de agua control elevarse. Sin duda era su cazador furioso. Comenzó a temer un poco. Si conseguía atraparlo, seguro que le pegaría antes, siempre lo hacían si lograba ser un blanco difícil. Algunos le rompían un hueso y Shin le pagaba, pero con lo de las medicinas, varios yuanes se escurrían sin gracia. El hombretón parecía ser un lobo difícil de complacer y fácil de molestar. Shin y sus estúpidas pruebas que obtendrían matarlo antes de la primavera.

El frio le calaba. Debió de haber pillado su chamarra antes de salir corriendo.

Mako se quedó medio dormido. Tratando de ocultarse bien.

Y despertó en el suelo, con la quijada doliéndole. Las costillas golpeadas y apenas logrando esquivar la patada que le dirigía a la cara. Focadoscolmillos había dado con él. Con la visión borrosa, Mako se deslizo por las escaleras de emergencia y aterrizo sobre un contenedor de basura. Sus rodillas tronaron y él siguió corriendo.

Un chorro de agua control de dio en la espalda y lo hizo barrer el mugriento piso. Su carne se abrió en el antebrazo y el codo se pelo. La sangre se mesclaba con el agua y al final, tenía el pie pesado de Focadoscolmillos prensándolo sobre el pavimento.

-Estamos a tiempo – Miro su reloj – Me diste problemas, mocoso. Es una farsa esto – Mako lo sabía. Entendía. Shin le hacía esconderse, si, y casi siempre ganaba… por eso la banda no tenía muchos forasteros como miembros, Shin les robaba, nadie podría atrapar a un mocoso que se esconde en una enorme ciudad – Vamos, niño… ¿Esto es todo?

Mako enterró sus uñas en la pantorrilla, asombrándose porque no llevara ninguna clase de protección. Hizo sangre lo mejor que pudo y en vez de soltarlo, Focadoscolmillos apreto el agarre, fundiéndolo cada vez más contra el piso. Mako se desmayó tiempo después.

El maestro agua cogió a Mako, lo puso sobre su espalda. Le sombraba que tuviera tanto que dar con tan poco tamaño. Mako salto tan alto, se movió lo mejor que pudo y a mitad del camino a la guarida de la Triada, trato de escapar.

Mako no era un mal chiquillo. Lejos de las calles seguro que hubiera sido alguien.

-Bueno – Dijo Shin cuando su nuevo forastero llegaba con Mako –Trato es trato – Focadoscolmillos sintió lástima por Mako, cuando el chiquillo pudiera ponerse en pie, se notaba que su jefe le haría conocer las consecuencias pero tan rápido como la sensación vino, se fue, él tenía el dinero en sus pantalones y un nuevo trabajo – Búscate un lugar. Mañana hay un trabajo. Ocupare a alguien con tu tamaño, amigo.

Shin despidió a hombre y rodeo a Mako, que se quejaba en el suelo.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Hola! Es la primera vez que me paseo por estos lares y espero haber hecho un trabajo decente. Esta historia nace de mi amor por Mako.

Las advertencias deberían de ir arriba pero pues me las salte. Este no será un AU en su totalidad. Alterare ciertas cosas en la trama para que de lo que quiero. Es un Longfic Omegaverse, asi que, si, es yaoi. Hay mpreg, y violencia.

Espero que esta historia será de su agrado.

Gracias por dejarme conocerte.


End file.
